forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abellio
| type-GW = Layer | shape-size-GW = Infinite | gravity-GW = Normal | time-GW = Normal | morphic-GW = Divinely | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = Normal | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = 1 | location-GW = Arcadia | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | usethe = | useon = }} Abellio was the first layer of Arcadia in the Great Wheel cosmology. An endless stretch of orderly plains dotted with a few mountains and hills, it contained the divine realms of Clangeddin Silverbeard and Marduk. Geography The large flat expanse of Abellio was a land of plenty. There were abundant forests, lakes, rivers, and open fields. In the harmonious ecosystem, even wild beasts contributed to the common good. Abellio was a well-ordered place with well-tended crops, orchards, and cities all laid out in regular geometric shapes. Properly shaped and arranged flowerbeds of every color were always in bloom and never needed a gardener, nourished by gentle rains. Night and day were provided by a huge rotating sphere, half radiant, half dark, set into the highest mountain in the plane. The trees of Abellio grew in straight orchard rows or tidy forests. They had bark of iron, copper, silver, or gold, depending on the type of tree. The leaves resembled those of Prime Material Plane trees but were colored dark green to fire red and never fell to the ground. Each type of tree constantly produced a particular fruit which had magical properties like a potion when consumed. Trade The main trade post of Abellio was the district of Mercantus, the portion of the city of Mandible that was above ground. It welcomed traders and travelers to its markets and inns. Notable Locations * Mandible, a highly militaristic hive-city inhabited by formians, and the layer's main trading post. It was ruled by the Queen Mother K'l'tk'thra. * Marduk, the divine realm of the Untheric deity Marduk. A dry and arid land, it still allowed trees to grow and streams to flow. It was inhabited by a peaceful and mostly complacent population. * Mount Clangeddin, the divine realm of Clangeddin Silverbeard. It was a perfectly conical mountain that rose about 30,000 ft (9,100 m) at its cloudy and stormy peak, whose interior had been expertly and luxuriously carved and decorated. Visitors were welcome in its halls, in particular for the purpose of ordering weapons from the expert smiths that worked on the mountain's forges. Appendix References Connections Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations